Destiny is a funny thing
by ShriekingMongoose
Summary: Story that examines the life a certain shinobi, picks up right after Orochimaru bites Sasuke. Rating may change later, R&R. Don't own naruto, except my characters. Pairings may come later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Our tale begins…

Destiny is a funny thing. The way things can change so quickly and unexpectedly. This was the story of his life in a sense. The smell of battle hung thick in the Forest of Death. Nearly everyone there was fighting for a heaven or earth scroll. The boy leaping from tree branch to tree branch couldn't care less. He had bigger things on his mind. Nothing would stop him from reaching his goal; he'd waited far too long.

_I'm almost there… I can feel it._

He looked fatigued from lack of sleep and tireless searching. He had dark brown hair that was not quite shoulder length. His eyes were the same color. His left arm, except his fingers, were completely covered in bandages. He wore a gray chunin vest with two katana strapped to the back. The right side of his face had three deep scars running along it. His forehead protector bore the symbol of the sun. He was fifteen; and his eyes were filled with a fiery determination.

He finally reached his destination. He looked down on the scene before him. A pink haired girl frozen with fear, a raven haired boy scream with pain, a blond boy unconscious and pinned to a tree, and someone with a half melted face looking with satisfaction at the screaming boy.

_Damn it. Looks like he's already decided to use this boy to test the cursed seal._

He paused to contemplate what his next move would be. He stared at the girl; whose eyes were brilliant green and laced with innocence.

_I won't let him get away this time… this time I'll finish it._

He unsheathed his blades, both a deep shade of emerald, and leapt down with a vertical slice. The man leapt out of the way and turned to face him. The boy gave the most arrogant smirk he could muster, and assumed a defensive stance in front the three genin.

"It's been a long time you twisted bastard." he said.

"I was wondering when I would see you again" the man replied with an amused tone.

The sound of _his_ voice incensed him. He charged swinging his blades horizontally; the man dodging every strike. This went on for a few minutes at best. Finally the man's neck extended like a snake; and he circled around to the boy's neck. He sunk his snake-like fangs into the young ninja's neck. He screamed in agony as the venom coursed through his veins. He trembled and attempted to stand and face the demonic snake.

"Don't worry it's not lethal," he laughed "I just need to keep you from interfering for a little while."

"Get back here…bastard!" the boy yelled weakly.

With that the man sank into the ground and completely disappeared from view.

"Damn it!" the boy scream, punching the ground.

He looked over at the pink haired girl, who still appeared in shock.

"Hey…are you all right?," he said concerned. "Did he do anything to you?."

"N-no I'm fine." she replied.

He smirked "Ok good." He looked over to her friends. The raven haired one was now unconscious, and the blond boy still hung from a tree. "Looks like you're friends weren't so lucky." He clutched the wound on his neck and gathered what little strength he had. "I'll go grab the blonde kid. You take care of the raven haired one."

"Right." she responded, thinking of her team's safety. "Wait…what's your name?"

He smirked yet again. "Shoukin." Then he ran off to grab her friend. Little did he know of the impact they would have on his life.

author's notes: well theres the first chapter. if i screwed something up(probably grammatical) just let me know. story may be a little slow since im having to adapt to the manga at first, i'll try to keep it as interesting as possible. sorry this first one was a little short next one will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Recovery

Shoukin and Sakura walked along for awhile carrying the unconscious bodies of her teammates. Shoukin walked with fatigue, clutching his wounded neck. They walked wordlessly, neither one sure what to say.

"So will you be all right?" Sakura asked attempting to break the ice.

"I'll be fine," He responded focused on getting to safety as quickly as possible. "I've been through worse."

"I can tell." She said regarding his scars.

"Not too pretty are they?" He replied with a smirk. "So what is this exactly? A chunin exam?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" She asked.

"I ran into some kids on the way here. Something about a scroll right?"

"A heaven scroll and an earth scroll." She explained. "You need one of each to pass the second part of the exam."

"Hmm…some things don't change." He said looking off, lost in a memory.

They continued for awhile in silence.

"So tell me…" He said questioningly "Do what inspired you to dye your hair pink?"

"It's natural." She replied slightly offended.

"Sorry" He said seeing her displeasure.

"It's ok. I get asked that all the time."

They continued walking until they came upon a great tree; whose roots provided a natural shelter. Sakura tended to her friends, looking on both of them with concern.

"Don't worry." He said seeing her sadness. "They'll recover quickly enough."

"The sooner the better" She replied. "Sorry I didn't say thank you for the help."

"No problem. It was inevitable anyway." He said looking off again.

"What do you mean?"

"The person who attacked is someone I've been tracking for a long time. His name is Orochimaru."

The name itself sounded foul.

"Why have you been tracking him?" She asked uncertainly.

"Because…" He said pausing thoughtfully. "I'm going to kill him."

"Why though?" she asked with some concern.

"I'd rather not say." He said touching his scars gingerly.

"So what are your friend's names?" He asked trying to clear the air.

"The one in the blue is Uchiha Sasuke. He's the best genin from our village." She said almost dreamily.

_An Uchiha…thought they were all dead. I guess there had to be at least a few survivors._

"And they one with the odd taste in clothing?" He said regarding the boy in the orange jumpsuit.

"Oh that's just Naruto." She replied without nearly as much enthusiasm.

"Hmm…and yours?" He said realizing he didn't know her name it.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Soon to be the best kunoichi in Konoha." She answered.

"I'm sure." He said chuckling a little.

Before Sakura could respond they heard a voice from behind them.

"My you two appear to have been through a lot." said a voice menacingly.

They both turned sharply to see three sound shinobi. One was covered in bandages giving him a mummy like appearance. Another wore a shirt that read "Death". The girl with them looked defiant and confidant.

"We're here for Sasuke." said the mummy like one stepping foreword.

"And who are you?" Shoukin said drawing his blades and slipping into a defensive stance. "Orochimaru's newest puppets?" He said smirking mockingly.

"Don't mock our skill." replied the mummy slightly agitated.

"Come on." Shoukin replied with something between a smirk and a grin. "I'll take all of you on."

_Who am I fooling? I can barely raise my swords._

He looked back at Sakura.

"Stay behind me." He said in a serious tone. "I'll protect you."

_Well if this is the way I have to go, then so be it._

"Don't make me laugh." The mummy said amused. "You're clearly bluffing."

The poison was starting to affect him again. His breathing was labored and his vision was blurring.

_Damn it… I'm starting to lose consciousness._

He took one step foreword in defiance. Then everything went black…


End file.
